Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by angelface58
Summary: This is my version of J.K. Rowlings story. It may not be as good as hers- but it is still a good read. Deals with Ron and Hermione's romance, as well as a few others.Ratings are for latr chapters. ABANDONED!
1. Harry's Birthday

Chapter 1:  
  
Harry's Birthday  
  
The night was very quiet- quiet except for the tapping at a window. The sight was a very peculiar. A white, snowy owl was standing on the windowsill of one the upstairs windows at the house of number four Privet Drive. Inside was a boy lying in his bed. The boy was skinny, with a lighting bolt- shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. He was writing with a feather pen on some pieces of parchment. There was a pile of books in a stack on the side of his bed. Some labeled with "Potions", "Transfiguration", or "Simple Spells and Charms". The tapping on the window made the boy turn his head and stare at the window. He then set down his papers and slowly approached the window. He opened it quietly as if trying to not wake the other household members. The owl flew in and landed with a slight thump on the boy's bed. On the bed was a bundle of letters, boxes, and parcels. Everyone of them was addressed to a boy named "Harry Potter".  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry slowly closed the window and locked it up. He looked around outside and made sure no one was watching. He then walked to the bed, only to, unfortunately, step on the loose board. It made a loud creaking sound. He stopped and listened for any other sound in the house. There was a grunt and then a snort. Harry knew that he had, most luckily, not waken up his horrible Uncle Vernon, who lie asleep in the next room.  
Harry sat on his bed and gazed at the packages. There were from all of his friends and, of course, Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been writing every week that summer, checking up on Harry and seeing that all was well. Now that Voldemort was living up to power again, everyone had been very concerned on Harry's behalf, and made sure that he was watched over all of the time. He opened up the letter from Dumbledore first.  
  
Harry, I hope all is well. I am just writing to check up on you and wish you a very happy birthday. Although I am not quite sure about all of this, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley have asked me to grant them permission to let you stay the remainder of the summer with them. Seeing as the Dursley's are not aware of Voldemort rising again, I see that you may be safer there than where you are. I have it arranged for them to pick you up at 8:00 sharp on your birthday. If anything bad should happen, Sirius has asked me to move you to Hogwarts, where we are sure you will be safe. (Sirius is very concerned about you, you know)  
Write back to me as soon as you arrive at the Weasley's,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry folded the letter and placed it in his school trunk. He then picked up another package. This was fairly big with a letter attached to it with a piece of string. Harry untied the string and ripped open the letter. This one was from one his best friends, Hermoine.  
  
Harry, I would just like to tell you Happy Birthday. Ron just told me that you will be at his house today. I thought I would catch you before you went anyways. Ron said you would be in Diagon Alley on the last Wednesday before we go to school. I will be there as well. Can't wait to see you.  
  
Love, Your Friend Hermoine  
  
P.S. I am trying to persuade my parents to let me come over as well. Hope to see you there- today if possible!  
  
Harry opened the package that came with the note. He ripped at the paper until it fell onto the floor. Hermoine had sent him a very nice carrying bag to protect his precious broomstick, the Firebolt.  
"Thanks Hermoine!" said Harry to himself.  
He then reached for the next package. It looked like it was from Ron. Inside was a box of Chocolate Frogs and some Bertie Bott's Flavor Beans. There was a letter at the bottom of the box, so Harry took it and began to read it.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday, Harry! I guess you might have already heard, but if you didn't, my dad asked Dumbledore to let you stay with us for the rest of the summer. Isn't it great? I also heard from Hermoine. She is worried, as usual. She must think that if you are not constantly watched over that your head may fall off. That's Hermoine for you. You must not be worried though. Oh well. See you in a few hours.  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed and set the food on his bed. He reached for the next letter. It was from Harry's godfather, Sirius.  
  
Harry, I know you really love adventure, but while you are at the Weasley's, you must be careful and keep alert constantly. If anything happens, Dumbledore has agreed to take you in, and I will be over as soon as I can. If I can, I might come to Hogwarts a couple times during the school year to walk around with you. Happy Birthday! Write Back soon.  
  
Sirius  
  
He shook his head and put the letter on his bed. The only other thing Harry had received besides the nice new watch from Sirius (which was good, because Harry had ruined his watch last year in the lake while he was participating in the Triwizard Tournament), was a hard and burnt-looking fruitcake from Harry's very close Hogwarts friend, Hagrid. Harry decided he wasn't going to eat that.  
He looked at his clock. The time read 6:49. Harry decided he had better gather his things and pack up. He got up and placed all of his schoolbooks in a pile next to his trunk. After arranging everything so that it would fit perfectly, he placed his Firebolt into its new case and put the rest of his letters and presents in the trunk. He closed the lid and got dressed. After Hedwig had her drink of water, Harry closed her up in her cage and locked it up for the trip. Hedwig sourly protested, but Harry assured her that she would not be in there long.  
Harry stood back and gazed upon his room with no doubt in his mind that he was surly glad to leave it behind. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and left the room to go down to the living room. 


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2:  
  
The Burrow  
  
Harry walked down the staircase and dropped his trunk on the floor. Uncle Vernon was reading the weekly paper. He noticed Harry walk in, but he just looked from his paper and grunted. He looked back down at the paper and turned the page.  
Harry was about to walk over to the table and eat breakfast when a knock was heard at the door. Harry walked over and grabbed the handle tightly as he opened the door.  
A grown man with bright red hair walked in the door. He was dressed in his usual, not necessarily dressy, clothes. The Weasley's were not the richest wizarding family known.  
"Why hello Harry, how have you been?" asked Mr. Weasley as he walked in.  
"I have been just fine sir," Harry replied.  
"Great, Great. Absolutely fabulous," said Mr. Weasley. "Well, we really ought to be going." He leaned down closer to Harry. "Dumbledore said I must get you home quickly. He doesn't want anyone to know you are with us."  
Harry new right away that he was referring to Lord Voldemort, the Dark Magic wizard who has been after him since he caused him to lose all of his powers when he was only a toddler. He had come back to his powers during the last school year.  
Harry looked outside and noticed no car and no broom. He assumed that Mr. Weasley had apparated here.  
Dudley, Harry's fat and really annoying cousin, had just then come downstairs to eat breakfast. He wiped his eyes and looked suddenly at Mr. Weasley. His eyes grew and he looked as though he had seen a ghost. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he was frightened because of the dreadful experience he had last year with the Ton-Tongue Toffee. Dudley turned around fast and ran upstairs with his hands over his mouth.  
Harry had to fight to keep himself from falling on the floor laughing. He was about to ask Uncle Vernon something when he had thought of something else.  
"Mr. Weasley, um. how are we supposed to get home?" he asked.  
"Oh, right," Mr. Weasley said. "I have brought some floo powder for you and I will apparate home. No problem."  
He then reached I his pocket and took out a sack with strings hanging down from the sides. He opened carefully and gave it to Harry. Harry had become used to this by now, so he had no doubts in his mind. He put his hand in the bag and took a handful of powder. He then grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and proceeded to the fireplace. He stepped inside and placed his hand that held the floo powder in the air.  
"The Burrow," Harry said very loud and clearly.  
A big flame of huge green fire engulfed him. Everything around him was spinning. He was flying around until.  
"Oh my god!" screamed a familiar voice.  
Harry landed with a loud thump in the middle of the Burrow. His trunk landed beside, but there was no sign of Hedwig. He looked up the chimney, and not a second later, Hedwig came down and landed right on top of Harry. He reached for his glasses that had apparently fallen off as he fell down. He put them on only to discover that they had a big crack right down the middle on the left lens.  
Harry looked around to see Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Hermoine looking at him.  
"Harry, are you all right?" said the usually worried Hermione.  
"I am fine," he said as he dusted off his clothes.  
"Harry, dear, welcome back!" said a very happy Mrs. Weasley.  
Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione helped him to his feet. Mrs. Weasley had apparently found another invention of Fred of George's, so she left, yelling at them both. Hermione made a notion for Harry and Ron to follow her, so Harry grabbed his trunk and Ron grabbed Hedwig's cage. The then walked up to Ron's bedroom, which was at the very top of the house.  
Hermione opened the door and led the boys inside. Harry and Ron placed Harry's things on the floor and sat on the bed next to Hermione.  
"So, Hermione, your parents let you come over?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah, I finally convinced them. Work was getting really busy at their office, so they decided it would be better if I came here. They thought they may have a hard time getting me to Diagon Alley this year," said Hermione.  
"How was Krum's house?" asked Harry, with curiosity. He really wanted to hear about where the famous Quidditch player lived. Krum was an 18 year- old student Hermione went to the Yule Ball with last year. Ron did not seem to pleased to hear all of this. He slightly fidgeted in his seat and cleared his throat rather loudly.  
"I didn't go. Last year when I talked to him before we got on the carriages, I told him it would be too hard to keep in touch, but that we could still be friends. I think I might have hurt his feelings. He looked disappointed," Hermione said as she blushed. "Harry! Your glasses are broken again. I'll fix them." Hermione got up and took out her wand. "Repairo," Hermoine said.  
Harry took off his glasses and watched them repair themselves right before his eyes. He smiled at Hermoine and placed his glasses back on his eyes. Hermoine smiled back and blushed, and quickly went to fixing her hair.  
As she was doing this, Harry noticed something he hadn't before. Hermoine looked oddly different. Her hair was very well managed, her face was very neat and clean, and well. she just looked more like a girl. In fact, she was very pretty. Harry couldn't help but notice how Ron kept looking at Hermoine and how she looked back at him. They would usually be fighting about something very stupid right about now, but they seemed to grow very fond of one another. Harry didn't know why Ron was so interested in Hermoine. He usually fussed about her. Harry noticed that Ron was daydreaming, so he tried to change the subject. But he didn't need to- Hermione was way ahead of him.  
"I am going to go down and help your mother with lunch. See you in a bit!" said Hermione as she walked out of the door.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then slowly rose up.  
"Let's play a quick game of Quidditch after lunch. Fred and George have their brooms and I managed to get a used one over the summer. It'll be fun," said Ron as they walked out of the room.  
Harry turned towards his chest and took out his new carrying case. He unzipped it and took out his Firebolt, his prized procession, and walked out behind Ron. 


	3. The Quidditch Game

Chapter 3:  
The Quidditch Game  
  
As Harry and Ron walked out onto the lawn, the other members of Ron's family set up the table. Harry and Ron set down their brooms and proceeded to the tables to help. As Harry picked up a plate he realized how much Ron and Hermione looked at each other. It was as if they were up to something and were trying to hide it. Harry shook his, as though he were trying to shake the idea out of his mind, and he continued to help set up the table.  
Everyone came outside to eat, with the exception of Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Percy, and Bill. They were all working with the Ministry of Magic to help them calm things down. The ministry had been extremely busy since Voldemort had come back. After a long nice conversation over a really good home cooked meal, Harry could not feel more welcome. He wondered what his life might be like if his parents were still alive. He wondered what they were like and how much they loved him. "Are you ok, Harry? You looked depressed- is something wrong?" asked Hermione. Harry suddenly came back to reality and looked at her. "No, I am fine" Harry lied. "Harry are you ready to play?" Ron asked as he walked over. Harry nodded and walked over to he place where he had his broom. He swung one leg over his broom and kicked off of the ground hard. He shot into the air. The wind was blowing in his face and he took a deep breath. He could not believe he was on his broom again, because the Quidditch games had been cancelled the year before. He loved being on his broom. It lifted all of his thoughts away and helped him to feel happy. "Harry- let's start off trying to throw our "Quaffle" into the goal. Ron- you can be the keeper," said Fred, as he picked up what looked like a basketball that had been painted red. Harry knew that the Weasley's could never afford to buy a real Quaffle, so this was a rather good imitation. Ron got into position in front of the goal, which was a long pole with a hoop on the top, and rode slowly back and forth in front of it, preparing himself to catch the ball. Harry looked over at Fred and George. They were twisting and winding all around the yard, passing the ball to each other. Ron was now high above the goal, keeping a close eye on the twins. Fred passed the ball to George, He turned very quickly and aimed at the goal. Ron, at the last second, saw what was about to happen and flew straight down toward the goal. George threw the Quaffle with all of his might and Ron let go of his broom just in time to catch the Quaffle. He placed it under his right arm and held his broom with his left as he flew slowly to the ground. 


	4. Author's Notice PLEASE READ!

A/N: Sorry this is taking so long. I have had no time to write my story- and no one has reviewed my story- so until I hear from some people that they are still reading my story then I not continue to write. I am going to get to the romance part of my story. I am planning to write another story and each chapter will be another escapade in the lives of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. If you like that idea- tell me and I will start on that story ASAP! 


	5. Back to School

A/N: I would just like to say that I am glad that you guys like my story. Sorry if it took me a long time to write this story- I was trying to decide how I was going to write it. I promise to try and update my story as soon as possible for all of my chapters- but no guarantees! Now- on to the story!  
  
Thank you for reviewing: DarknesswithinonesHeart Silver03 Miriam Ginny Lorina Fireseerer chris3521 Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy Evenstar Lady Lucy of the Sky Silent Bob AlienSmile13 Tazi Me, me, me() AngelBabe Lawrali reistgk() the most annoying reviewer() usagi2005 Emily() lissa() Y2J_HBK() Antspants Ben Kate  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4:  
Back to School  
  
Everyone was extremely impressed with Ron's keeper skills. Harry assumed that Ron had been training all summer that he was not there to become the new keeper. Seeing that Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor keeper for all of the years Harry had been on the team, had left last year, they were in great need of a new one. He was also the Quidditch captain, so they also needed someone to replace him in that position as well.  
  
After the game, the rest of the summer went by incredibly fast. Harry enjoyed his stay at the Burrow greatly. He liked it there so much better than living with the Dursley's. He felt as though he had a family there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley accepted Harry as their own child. They felt sorry for the fact that he never really knew his parents, and knew the Dursley's didn't treat him as well as they should. With all that had been happening lately, they also felt the need to protect him.  
  
The trio went, along with the other Weasley's, to Diagon Alley a week before they had to depart for Hogwarts. Hermione dragged around Harry and Ron to the various stores to buy their schools supplies. The last store they visited happened to be Hermione's favorite, Flourish and Blotts, the books store. Harry and Ron had to practically drag her out of the store. By the time they finally accomplished pulling the brown-head out of building, she had about 13 books under her arm. She strained under the weight before she decided to put them in her bag.  
  
"Hermione, would you like me to carry those books for you. They look very heavy," asked Ron as he walked beside her.  
  
Hermione blushed and politely accepted his request. She slowly took the heavy bag off of her left shoulder and gave it to Ron. He took it from her and strained to place it comfortably on his right shoulder. Harry could tell he was straining under the weight of the bag, but he was putting on an expression of strength as if he had no trouble holding the bag. Harry knew otherwise, but Hermione silently admired his strength.  
  
After their trip to Diagon Alley, the rest of the week went by rather quickly. Before Harry knew it, he was boarding the Hogwarts Express and was saying his goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's.  
  
Harry went ahead of Hermione and Ron to find an empty compartment. He opened one in the middle of the train only to find Neville fumbling around the ground hurriedly, trying to pick up his clothes that had apparently fallen out of his trunk. Harry placed Hedwig's cage on the closest seat and bent down on the floor to help pick up Neville's clothes. Neville turned around when he saw a hand place one of his shirts in his trunk.  
  
"Harry! How are you? I was just trying to put my trunk away when the lock came undone and it just. spilled! Great way to start off the year!" said Neville as he shook his head silently.  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Neville. He was always forgetting stuff and lived with his strict grandma. Harry started thinking about Neville different ever since last year. When he learned about Neville's parents, he realized that he was as parentless as him.  
  
Just as Harry had finished helping Neville packing his trunk again when Ron and Hermione stepped through the compartment door, closing it behind them.  
  
"Harry! We were looking for you when we ran into Malfoy! He is so horrible. But. anyways. I am glad we found you," said Hermione as she walked towards him. She placed her trunk and bag down in a vacant seat and sat down across from it as Crookshanks sat in her lap. She began to pet him lovingly as he purred.  
  
"Harry, I bet you can't wait until Quidditch starts again. I can't wait either. I am planning on trying out for keeper. I hope I make it!" said Ron as he sat down next to Hermione, who began to blush as he accidentally nudged his leg against hers.  
  
"Ron you will do fine at tryouts, as I have been trying to tell you all summer!" Harry said in a slightly aggravated voice.  
  
Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch nearly the entire way to Hogwarts, stopping for the occasional game of Exploding Snap. After their forth game, they decided they should change into their robes, because they would be reaching the Hogsmeade station soon. Hermione grabbed her robes and went into the bathroom to change, while the guys changed in the compartment. When Hermione came back, she knocked on the door before entering again. They gave her the okay and she came in smiling. Something was different about her- but of course!  
  
"Hermione! Is that a prefect badge on your chest, or am I imagining things?" Ron asked as he looked at her oddly.  
  
Hermione smiled, her eyes were positively glowing. She looked down at her badge and nodded her head as though she could not be more proud.  
  
But her mood was ruined when someone came in the door. A most unwanted person.  
  
"Well, well, well! It looks as though I have found another prefect. Look Crabbe, Goyle- our little Granger has become a prefect," said Draco with a smirk on his face.  
  
Ron's hand formed into an unmistakable fist and his face became red. It was evident that he might attack if Malfoy uttered another sound. But then something hit Harry like a rock.  
  
"What do you mean 'another prefect' Malfoy?" Harry asked, although he was sure he already knew the answer.  
  
"Exactly what I said. I was also made a prefect. But of course- it would have been a HUGE mistake if I had not been. I mean, my father always said I was a sure pick for prefect, and Head Boy. But what I want to know is why Granger was picked also. I wouldn't think the school would stoop so low as to pick a mudblood to be a prefect, especially in times like these. I mean, come on, I am sure they would want a mudblood to dirty up their bad- " but he couldn't finish.  
  
Ron had punched Draco in the face- HARD. He was laying on the ground unconscious. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and picked Draco up under his arms and dragged him to their compartment. It was a good thing too, because Ron was so mad, he looked as though he would hit them too if they stayed there another thirty seconds.  
  
Harry looked amazed at Ron and the turned to Hermione, who was sitting next to Neville, silently crying as he tried to calm her down. Ron walked over to her and put his arm around her. She looked up at him and then put her head onto his shoulder and cried into it.  
  
Harry couldn't believe she was crying. She was normally so brave when it came to Malfoy. His thoughts must have showed as he looked at Ron, cause he looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Harry looking at the girl who was usually so brave.  
  
She lifted her head to look at him, Ron, and Neville. She picked her free arm, because the other Ron had in his hand, and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I am sorry, it's just that my grandma was murdered right when school ended last year. I was really upset for a while, but then I realized that it was quick, so she didn't feel a thing, and besides, she had cancer, so we didn't expect her to live too long anyway. I was soo happy when I got my prefect badge. I guess that Malfoy just reminded of how mean some people can be. I thought I was over her death- but I guess it's quite the contrary," said Hermione with slightly drier eyes now.  
  
"Sorry about that Hermione," said Ron as he moved the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"No, I am the one who should be sorry, I didn't tell you. I guess I figured that I would cry if I brought the subject up again, so I just left it alone," Hermione replied.  
  
Just then an announcement came over the intercom and told the students to proceed off of the train and onto the carriages, with the exception of the first years, who had to ride in the boats up to the massive school. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville jumped off of the train and grabbed an empty carriage. They looked around for Hagrid, only to see Professor Snape by the boats.  
  
"First years this way, and don't trip- I just may take away house points, that is as soon as you get sorted," said the professor as he glared at them. The petrified first years walked silently up to the rocky boats and sat down inside them. None of them dared to speak a word, for fear that the may be killed if they choose to do so.  
  
"I wonder why Hagrid isn't here," said Ron as he watched Professor Snape stare at the silenced first years.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Ron?" asked Hermione. After he realized that Ron had no idea as to what this answer was, she continued. "Ron, remember when Hagrid told us last year that he had to go away on a special mission over the summer? He probably just isn't back yet."  
  
Ron nodded his head and folded his hands in his lap. On their way up to the castle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville watched the first years and reminisced their first year at Hogwarts. In no time at all, the reached the magnificent castle and headed toward their new school year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I am sooo happy that I had so many reviewers. Am glad you like my story. I am still troubled as to which character I should make Harry go out with, Ginny or Cho Chang. I would appreciate it so much if you would tell me which one you would like to see. I want to please my readers. I hoped you enjoyed my 4th chapter. In my next one, an old character or two may come in the story, but as for giving that away- I don't think I will. It will be a surprise. I will be updating in a day or two. My story will not be finished by the time the fifth book comes out, and I doubt it will be as good as the real thing, so I may not continue to write it. Tell me if you think I should or not. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Author's Note 2

A/N: I have not gotten many reviews since the last chapter. If I get 5 more reviews, I will continue to write. It will be a while so don't grow too impatient. I did get one review from Silver03 and I cannot thank him enough for his support. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Surprise Guests

Chapter 5:  
Surprise Guests  
  
Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron began walking into the castle. It was just as it had always been, with ghosts flying around high ceiling, the moving staircases and the ever-changing Great Hall. As they walked into the Great Hall, they looked around. The ceiling portrayed the night sky perfectly, wit the clear skies and some scarce clouds here and there. The stars shown brightly as ever. Over at the teachers' table, Professor Dumbledore was chatting away with Professor Flitwick as he watched over the room. Professor McGonagall was leading the first years over to the sorting hat ceremony and I very mad looking potions teacher, Professor Snape, wiped his greasy hair out of his eyes and sat down next to Dumbledore.  
  
The sorting hat ceremony began and one by one the little ones walked up to the stool, sat down with the sorting hat on their head, and were sorted into their houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen this many times before, and were more curious about the absences of teachers at the front table.  
  
"Harry, where is the new DADA teacher?" asked Ron as he looked around the crowded room.  
  
"Well, we certainly know Snape didn't get it again this year. Then he would look sort of mean, instead of absolutely mean," said Harry as he stared at Snape.  
  
"Well, whoever it is, they will not be as good as Professor Lupin," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, as usual," said Ron in a very mocking tone.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh nothing," replied Ron.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Dumbledore, who was rising out of his chairs to give his announcements.  
  
He stood up straight and tall and pushed his half moon spectacles up the bridge of his nose and surveyed the students then he cleared his throat and began his speech.  
  
"As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is just as the name states. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, says that he has again added some forbidden objects to his lists and says that you are welcome to read over it as you wish," he said as he looked over at Fred and George Weasley, who were going to make their last year at Hogwarts memorable, no doubt. " I had a little trouble getting a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, because most of the experienced ones are fighting right now as we speak. However, I did mange to find someone. I owled all of your parents to ask their permission to let him teach here. Normally, I do not have to do that, but under the circumstances, I believe it to be only fair."  
  
"Who could possibly need permission to teach here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Shh!" Hermione said to silence Harry and pointed at the headmaster say they could hear the rest of the speech.  
  
"The majority of your parents knew this teacher while coming to school, and thought this person was nice enough, despite his circumstances, so they saw no problem letting this person teach. But enough about that. I am sure you are very anxious to meet your new professor. Professor Lupin, would you please come in now."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all jumped up and looked around.  
  
"Did he just say-" but Harry was stopped as the wide doors open once more. Professor Lupin walked in with a smile on his face, but he looked slightly tired, and tried not to show it. He walked down the center aisle of tables and stood in front of Dumbledore. After the initial shock came over the students, they all started applauding their favorite teacher, with the exception of the Slytherins. Lupin then shook Dumbledore's hand and went around the table and sat down in the vacant chair beside him. It was just then that Harry noticed that there was an enormous black dog beside him. Harry smiled when he realized who it was and tapped Hermione and Ron and the shoulders to get their attention. The looked away from Professor Lupin and turned to Harry, who directed their attention to the black dog on the side of the new teacher. They immediately knew who it was and then looked up at the headmaster once more who stood up to make another announcement.  
  
"Students, Professor Lupin has indeed returned to teach this year, and brought along some company," he said as he pointed to the black dog. "This is Snuffles, and he will be here the remainder of the year with the professor. He may roam the halls, so feel free to be nice- but only that. I am sure you are all ready to eat by now, so let's begin the feast.  
  
The plates were automatically filled with food. Everyone began to eat, expect for Harry. He was anxious to talk to Lupin and his godfather. He wanted to see them and had suddenly lost his appetite. Dinner went by very quickly, for everyone was anxious to retire to his or her common rooms after a very busy day. After the plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood up once more.  
  
"I am sure you are all ready to go to bed. Prefects, will you please direct the first years to their dormitories, and the rest of you may go ahead up to the common rooms. Good nights!"  
  
"I have to go," said Hermione as she rose to go to the first years.  
  
"That's ok. I wanted to talk to Lupin and Snuffles. Ron, do you want to come?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure. I really don't want to go just yet anyways. Good luck, Hermione!" Ron yelled out at the retreating Hermione.  
  
After most of the students had left the Great Hall, Harry and Ron made their way up to the Professor's table. The only ones left were Professors Dumbledore and Lupin, along with Snuffles.  
  
"Why hello Harry, Ron. How are you?" asked Professor Lupin in usually cheery voice.  
  
"We're good, how are you, and you Snuffles?" asked Harry as he eyed Sirius.  
  
The dog jumped on Harry and licked his face. Then he got back down and looked up at Lupin.  
  
"Because of recent events, Harry, I felt that it would be better if these two stayed here the remainder of the school year. It is for their safety as well as yours. Snuffles here can stroll the halls and keep an eye out. It's the perfect disguise," Dumbledore said to answer the questions Harry had.  
  
"And what about-" Ron began before being interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Ah, Hagrid will be back shortly. Until then, the Care of Magical Creatures classes will be cancelled. He is away at the time with Madame Maxine on a special mission, and it is almost complete.  
  
Harry knew he must have been talking about the giants. Hagrid was sent to try to persuade the giants to join the good side this year.  
  
"Harry I am sure you want to talk to me and Snuffles alone, but not tonight. I have to prepare for my classes. Come by tomorrow and we can talk, is that all right?" asked Lupin. Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the Great Hall as he bid them good bye.  
  
When they reached the common, the saw Hermione on the couch with an exhausted look on her face.  
  
"Hermione, how were the first years?" asked Ron as he sat down next to her.  
  
She looked up when she heard them and sighed as she replied, "I was going up one of the staircases to come here with them and two of them stepped on the trick step at the same time. They were panicking, so I had to cut through the others and pull them up. When I was done, the clapped like I was the greatest thing, and now this girl Hilary won't leave me alone. I finally got her to go to bed before you guys came in. She was one of the ones in the stair, so now she acts like I am some kind of superhero."  
  
Harry and Ron busted out laughing at the thought of Hermione having to pull first years out of a step, but were silenced at her death glare.  
  
"Good thing looks can't kill," Harry said right before he was elbowed in the ribs by a brown, bushy haired fifteen-year-old.  
  
Harry and Ron decided then that it was a good time to leave, and they walked up to the dorms leaving Hermione talking to herself. Harry was almost sure He heard "BOYS!" as he closed the door. He sat down on his bed and began thinking about the year to come.  
  
"This should be a good year," Harry said as he fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I will post two chapters the next time I update, which will hopefully be on Monday. I hope to see some reviews by then. I kinda wrote this in a hurry, so please don't sue if their are some mistakes. The next two chapters will reveal Ron and Hermione's secret romance. Ooooooooooh! So keep checking in to see what happens! 


End file.
